This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Flexible display devices have attracted more and more extensive attention and found more and more applications in recent years with the development of the display technology. During the process of preparing a flexible display substrate, a flat supporting substrate with a certain mechanical strength is often necessary to ensure the flatness of various layers and the alignment therebetween. A flexible substrate is adhered to the supporting substrate, then films of a TFT device are formed on the flexible substrate so as to form the flexible display substrate, and finally the flexible display substrate is peeled off from the supporting substrate. However, during the process of peeling off the flexible display substrate, slight deformation of the flexible substrate tends to occur, which would result in adverse effects such as dislocation of wirings of electronic components, low yield and so on. Therefore, the cost of the flexible display device will increase.
For example, in the prior art, the flexible display substrate is usually peeled off from one side or bottom of the supporting substrate by using laser technology. However, the display components are likely to be damaged during the process of peeling due to the fact that the films in the flexible display substrate are thin, the energy of the laser light is high, or the like, which increases the cost of the flexible display apparatuses.
Furthermore, in the prior art, the thermal expansion coefficient of the flexible substrate is lowered by modifying the flexible substrate, for example, by implanting ions into the surface of the flexible substrate using ion implantation technology, in order to alleviate the problems of warping and pattern displacement of the flexible display substrate. However, this would cause a problem that the processes for preparing the flexible display substrate are relatively complicated because it is necessary to use high implantation energy to modify the flexible substrate.